Submitting aint that easy
by MajselajseL
Summary: Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama has met their perfect match; each other. There's just one problem: Madara's not the submitting kind of type. Main pairing: HASHIMADA Fluff & Lemon. Slight TobiIzu Fluff. Finished!
1. The Breakup

_This fanfic is awfully long (more or less 20 pages people, more or less 20 pages!), so I have decided to divide it into two chapters. The second part with the lemon will be just around the corner ;) _

"… What idiots…" Madara snorted, rolling his eyes at his classmates' idioticy.

It was the first day at his chosen subject, philosophy, at the highest rated university. Yes, that's how smart _he_ is. As mentioned, it was the very first day, but the Uchiha was already unimpressed.

**RANDOM AN****SWER/SENTENCE (one of the other students)**

Madara sighed yet again, and clutched his head. It was going to be a long year…

His boredom turned to an annoyed frown, when hearing some random guy in the seat beside him chuckle;

"It's only the first day, and you're already pessimistic, huh? That's a little fast, don't you think so?"

The Uchiha snorted annoyed, and was ready to turn around and teach the person some manners with a hard glare, but the annoyance all disappeared when discovering that the guy was anything than random.

Before him sat the most handsome guy he had ever laid his eyes on.

He was tall (a few inches taller than the Uchiha), muscular, wide shouldered, and was the most delicious coloured tanned brown there existed.

His hair was brown and long. So long that it ran freely and loosely down his back. And his eyes... His eyes were the warmest eyes he had ever seen; deep brown with no hidden expectations behind them.

He was too _handsome_ for his own good.

Madara practically drooled right on the spot.

The stranger's smile stayed in place, the amusement shining clearly in the back of the deep brown eyes, but the reason for its existence had changed.

"Found something interesting?" he asked playfully, successfully snapping the dark haired man out of his drooling.

Madara didn't answer. He just crossed his arms over the chest and hmphed annoyed. The brunette couldn't help himself from smiling even more. The shorter man was just too… _interesting_!

He extended a hand, which Madara grabbed with slight hesitation.

_They were each other's opposites… _

They shook hands.

"Uchiha Madara. Nice to meet you…"

"Senju Hashirama. Pleasures all mine."

… _but perfect for each other. _

_They were e__ach others match. _

-Break-

_And so they fought. And so they laughed. Friends. Before they k__new it, they were inseparable - and deeply in love. _

In less than a few weeks their friendship silently developed to something deeper, and it was only a matter of time before one of them took the first step, and that's exactly what the Senju did. He grabbed the Uchiha out of nowhere and kissed him, before asking him out.

And as you probably can all guess; Madara was positive about the idea.

Everything was a pleasant experience, until one day…

-The destined day-

There wasn't one place in neither his nor the Senju's house that the Senju hadn't jumped him. Hashirama had each time sneaked up on him and tried to "force" him down.

And it _always_ happened. No matter _what_ he did to avoid it.

When he was cooking their dinner, the Senju came up behind him. When he was bathing, the Senju came up behind him. When he sat in a corner reading or likely stuff, the Senju came behind him, and whenever he tried to take a nap, the Senju dared lay down on top of him!

He practically couldn't remember the last time the Senju had let him masturbate, _alone_!

"Stupid, Senju… Think he can do whatever he wants…" Madara growled to himself, as he washed the dishes. He froze when feeling a pair of strong hands on his hips, which not even a second later began to move up and down his sides, caressing.

His frown deepened when a pair of warm and soft lips began tracing the shell of his ear. The lips then found an other target; the Uchiha's neck. As further they went, the more Madara felt himself loosing it.

"Mmm… You're so irresistible, 'Dara…"

Madara didn't react.

"… 'Dara?"

Still no answer.

"… 'Dara, what's wrong? Why are you so distant?"

Again; no answer.

"Hmm? What happened to my sexual attention craving boyfriend?" Hashirama asked quietly, while "pressing" the smaller man up against his chest.

"… Nothing. I'm still me. Nothing has changed." Madara finally replied, face impassive. The Senju raised a sceptical eyebrow. "It's true."

The Senju still wasn't convinced.

"Oh? Really?" Madara nodded. "Then why are you rejecting everything I do…?" Hashirama asked quietly. Madara frowned even though he knew what the Senju said was true. He hadn't exactly been as sexual has he had bragged about when they first started dating…

"… I'm not."

"…" Hashirama didn't reply; he just raised an eyebrow. He then titled the Uchiha's head back gently, all close to his face, and then began sucking on it softly yet again.

Madara groaned annoyed at first and tried to shake of the bigger male, but had to give in when his "seme" found his carotid artery. It wasn't fair; the Senju knew his neck was one of his sensitive spots.

"… Ngh…"

The Senju smirked against his ear. He then pulled the smaller man closer, and began nibbling on sensitive skin (the earlobe). To his pleasure, he earned another groan from the beauty caught in his arms.

"H-Hashirama…!" Madara groaned, but in reality he tried tell the taller man to get of.

Pleased with the reaction, he continued on the game, hoping to get further than usual. Now extremely eager, he grabbed the Uchiha around the legs, threw him over the shoulder, and carried him down the hallway to his bedroom.

"H-hey…! Senju! Put me down! _Senju_!" Madara growled over and over, as he hit the Senju on the back with his fits. They both knew what would happen, so what was the point? Why try? "Put me down! Put me down! _Put me down_!"

To make a long story short; even though they had been together for months and Madara was practically sex-obsessed, they hadn't had sex yet. They had tried many, many, _many _times, but whenever they were close, _so_ close, the Uchiha would get cold feet and cut the strings.

The thing was; Madara was a proud, beautiful, clever and dominant person, who happened to do everything he ever did perfectly, and was _always_ seme. That was _until_ he met Hashirama, who turned his sex-life completely opposite down.

A new change in life he couldn't accept. At all.

And that's exactly how the situation was, when Hashirama more or less ten minutes later tried to make the Uchiha coat his fingers in saliva. It was pretty much the furthest they had ever really gone and everything was positive, at least in the Senju's eyes, until -

**CHOP **

"Ow…!" Hashirama "cried", clutching his hand. He frowned when realizing what it was covered in. Blood. Damn the Uchiha had some of a strong jaw…

Talking about the Uchiha…

Hashirama took his eyes from his hand for a moment to look at said raven. Madara sat in the opposite end of the bed in a corner, pressed up again the wall with his head hanging.

"… 'Dara?" the Senju asked quietly. No answer. Hashirama crawled across the bed to where the Uchiha sat, sat down in front of him and cupped the Uchiha's cheek, caressing it softly. Madara twitched at the warm touch.

"Hashirama…" He hated appearing weak… He hated it, he _really_ hated it!

"Shh… Relax, 'Dara. We'll stay at second base until you're ready. I won't pressure you anymore."

Madara froze.

'_U__ntil you're ready…' ___

Those words…

The words you use to reassure somebody that the sex can wait until they're _ready_, no _pressure_.

They were so wrong and sickening in when it came to him, but yet still so true. The truth was sickening. He was sickening…

_Sickening._

And then it happened; nausea spread from his stomach and up. He clutched his mouth, suddenly feeling ill, sickeningly ill.

… He was actually failing at one of the (many) things he was best at.

… One of the few important things in his life.

… A thing he mastered from the very first second.

… He was failing… failing at _life_!

Clutching his stomach in pain, he jolted up from the spot on the bed, surprising Hashirama in the process, and ran out of the room – running straight for the bathroom.

"… Madara…?" Hashirama called after him dumbfounded, as he watched the Uchiha retreat. Walking to the bathroom, he found Madara with his head down the toilet – the actual toilet – puking up his guts.

"…"

"…"

Hashirama shook his head worriedly, but stayed quietly nonetheless. He just grasped the Uchiha's long thick and spiky hair in attempt to keep it from getting dirty – something he knew Madara would appreciate.

"… T-thanks…" Madara gasped between rasping sounds of disgust and puking. Hashirama smiled in response and then started stroking his Uchiha comfortably on the back, soothing him.

-Ten minutes later-

"… Feeling any better?" Hashirama asked softly with a big hint of worry in his voice. Madara groaned frustrated. Oh, how he hated being ill…

"Hn…"

"Want a glass of water?" Madara shook his head. Hashirama sighed, but ruffled the Uchiha's hair affectionly nonetheless. "I'll go makes us some food." Madara glanced after him with lazy eyes.

"…"

-A few hours later-

"Where did Izuna disappear of to…?" Madara asked himself confused, when realizing he hadn't seen the Uchiha all day. "Izuna? Izuna!" he called, as he walked down the corridor to said brother's room.

Opening the door to the younger Uchiha's room, he found said person lying all cuddled up in his Senju's arms asleep on the bed with a pleased and serene smile on his beautiful face.

Madara frowned and closed the door.

"… Why can't _I_ do that?"

-In the Senju's bedroom-

"No." Madara growled, when the Senju tried to pulled him into his arms and spoon him.

"Come on 'Dara, it's just a bit of affectionate contact."

"It's still a no."

"'Dara…"

"No! Hands off you!"

"Madara…"

"No!" the Uchiha growled once again, this time shoving him of for real. "No, no, no! I can't do this… I-I really can't!" Hashirama looked surprised at him. "This… this doesn't work now a-and it won't later; I'm not a couple kind of person… a-and I'm sorry… I can't… I really can't! I'm… I'm _sorry_!"

With that said; Madara jolted up from the bed and ran out of the door in less than a few seconds. Hashirama looked dumbfounded after him, not understanding what the hell just happened.

"Madara…"

He tried to call him the next day, hoping the Uchiha had calmed down enough to wanting to talk about it and try to solve the problems, but he had no such luck.

… The Uchiha didn't answer.

… Nor did he the following day.

… Nor the next, or the ones after that.

That was it. The message was all too clear; it was officially _over_.

**I guess everything was said at the top ;P**

**Please review and stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Making up?

-A few weeks later-

Madara was walking down the street at noon, mumbling to himself about the high prices for ordinary groceries and the talk with his brother after the breakup.

-Flashback-

"_I'm not really sure I understand what went wrong between you, Aniki…__"Izuna commented quietly with confusion written all over his face. It was only a few days after his brother and the Senju's breakup, but it was talk number seven. "I mean… You were perfect for each other. Each others match. Literally." _

"… _It's… complicated, I guess." _

"_Mm…" Izuna nodded thoughtfully. "I understand you having problems fighting your dominance, and Hashirama's the romantic type, but he never seemed too overly romantic and too cuddly towards you in my opinion… "Madara raised an eyebrow. _

"_Romantic?" _

"_Well, yeah… If you ask the horoscope about personality and partners, it suits." Madara sweat dropped._

"_Izuna… You can't trust horoscopes. It's all made up."_

"… Maybe_, but it suits _you two_." _

"…"

"_Seriously! I'm not lying. You're perfect for each other!" _

-Flashback end-

His brother had a point. The personality horoscope actually did fit him and that Senju. They really were made for each other…

He sighed annoyed when realizing it had started to rain.

'_Great…'_ he thought. _'Just what I need… I better find somewhere safe to stand in case it'll start thundering.'_

And that's exactly what he did. He took the free place at the first and best entrance to an apartment building. It was double doors, so there we're lots of space, but there was just still one little problem…

More or less ten seconds later did another person join him in the cover from the rain. And that person happened to be no other man than…

Senju Hashirama.

Both looked surprised at each other in several awkward seconds. That is until Madara's face expression turned horrified and he blushed in embarrassment, before turning around on his heals and running down the streets to safety; home.

Hashirama looked shocked and confused after at him.

"_Madara_?"

-10 minutes later-

"Damn rain… Damn Senju…" Madara growled, as he walked around the house with a towel over his hair, drying it. "Just why did he have to appear…? And why exactly now?"

**BONK BONK**

Madara raised an eyebrow at who it might be, before walking to the door with heavy steps and answering. The word "pleased" didn't exactly describe correctly what he felt when seeing who it was.

There before him stood the Senju. Yes, the Senju from before.

"… Um, hi?" he mumbled awkwardly. Hashirama gave him a pointed look, sighing tiredly.

"… That was some of a nasty thing you did."

"Hn?"

"You ran away from me…"

"… I didn't run."

"You _did_." Madara scowled, looking elsewhere.

"… Well, it was _raining_." he excused himself. Hashirama frowned.

"We were in cover for said whether. And even so, it would still be a nasty thing to do, you know." The Uchiha didn't answer; he just rolled his eyes annoyed. "… Come on, 'Dara… What have I done to deserve such an action?"

"… I'm… I'm not very good with ex.'s, _okay_? I'm… I'm done with them the moment the relationship is over." Hashirama raised an eyebrow.

"… I guess that's actually normal…"

"Hn."

"But… I'm not like everyone else." Madara gave the Senju a sceptical look, and crossed his arms over the chest.

"… Oh, _really_?"

"Yeah… I'm your friend." Madara rolled his eyes at the comment. God! That was such typical a thing for the Senju to say. "… Come on, 'Dara… I know you missed me too." Madara frowned, and looked to the side, avoiding the tanned male's eyes on purpose.

"… Maybe… _Okay_, a bit…" he mumbled almost too incoherently. But the Senju had heard him. He smiled and outstretched a hand to caress the younger male's cheek. Madara winced at the cold, wet touch. "… You're all wet. … Let's do something about it, shall we?" Hashirama smiled.

"Was that an invitation to come inside?" Madara shrugged on his slim shoulders.

"I guess…"

**Ten minutes later. **

"Where's Izuna-kun?" Hashirama asked the moment they were seated on the Uchiha's styled black couch with small crimson coloured pillows to make the furniture a bit more personal and cuddly. He believed it was the younger Uchiha's (Izuna) work.

"… At your place, I believe. Doing grown-up things with your brother..." Hashirama gave a small smile at the thought.

"That actually sounds like them…" Madara, however, frowned at the confirmation and at the pictures forming in his head.

"… Hn…"

"… I have to ask…"

"Hn?"

"What exactly went wrong between us? I can't figure it out…" Madara frowned, looking down at the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Hashirama sighed, and clutched his forehead. He then looked at the Uchiha, checking him out like he used to.

The beauty known as Uchiha Madara was sitting leaned slightly back against the armchair. He was dressed in a dark blue lose t-shirt that was just barely long enough to cover his muscular upper body all the way down across his crotch with no pants to match. The only clothing that sat plastered around his crotch was a pair of black boxer's with the clans mark on it. His long smooth bare and milky-white legs were pulled slightly up against his chest.

He was _beautiful_.

The Senju suddenly found himself being turned on by the sight.

"Fine… No talk, just action." he whispered softly, almost too incoherently. Madara looked surprised and yet a bit confused at him. Not completely sure where the conversation was going…

"Huh?"

"I want you."

With that said, he -

"Wait… What? _Whoa_!" Madara yelped as the Senju grabbed him around the waist, and threw him over the shoulder. "Wait, I-I…! I didn't agree too this!" he screeched, as the tanned male carried him down the hallway. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put. Me. _Down_!"

Hashirama ignored his pleads, or whatever you want to call them, and continued in a steady pace down the corridor to their destination.

The Uchiha's bedroom.

Not even two seconds later they reached it, was Madara thrown down onto the bed with the older male on top, pressing him deeply into the mattress, hindering any chance of escape.

Madara looked up at him with big worried eyes.

Hashirama smiled half-heartedly, before moving slightly off of the younger man, wanting to see if he would stay in place.

He did.

Smiling, he stroked Madara soothingly over the head, before sitting back up on the bed, and turning his attention on his clothes. Madara watched as the older male opened his shirt and revealed his strong chest.

He was eager to touch the smooth skin like he had done so many times before, but something held him back. Maybe it was his pride?

He shook his head at the thought. Ridiculous…

He didn't get a chance to follow his intent though; the Senju's hands moved straight to the edge of his (Madara's) shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift move, leaving him in nothing but underwear.

Hashirama couldn't help smiling at the Uchiha's now-completely-fluffy-hair. He looked so damn cute… He then pulled Madara all close and placed his lips on the younger man's neck once again, Madara shaking in pleasure beneath him.

"I love you, 'Dara… You're so damn beautiful." he whispered against the flawless skin as he kissed his way down to the edge of the Uchiha's boxer-shorts. He then sneaked a hand down to one of the smaller man's thighs, stroking it. Madara groaned at first, but then rolled his eyes, being frustrated with the situation. It seemed like the Senju might actually had enough dominants to be able to control _him_.

… And he _liked_ it.

"Oh, _all right_!" Hashirama looked surprised at him.

"Wha –?" Madara ignored the question, and grabbed the Senju by the arms, staring at him firmly.

"Do it already! I'm fucking horny here!" The Senju smirked at the sudden proud attitude, and was about to kiss his uke yet again, when he realized something crappy. He pulled off of the Uchiha, frowning. Madara did the same. "What the hell's the problem, Senju?"

"… I… I forgot a condom…" Madara gave him a blank stare. "… I didn't exactly expect to run into you, you know."

The raven sighed, and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He then got up from the bed and walked to his closet, pulled out a drawer, and took a small item out of it.

"It's not a disaster you know… I got quite a few of them." The Senju sweat dropped. Of course he did. Madara was not a virgin after all. Well, at least not on the seme basis.

"Right…" Madara couldn't help but smirk at his boyfriend's embarrassment.

"Shall we move on then?"

The Senju didn't answer. He just shot forward and grasped hold on Madara's waist, pulling him all close against his chest. He then looked the Uchiha in the eyes, his face serious.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Madara gave him a flat look, before flicking the older male's forehead with fingers, mockingly.

"Hn."

"All right, but don't say I didn't ask." the Senju smirked weakly. He then pushed younger man down onto the bed, and lowered himself down on top. "It's time for lubrication. Try to lie still."

"… Is that part _really_ necessary?" Madara asked with hesitation clear in his voice. That part was a bit way too close to the reality of being uke. Way _too_ close. Hashirama gave him another pointed look.

"… Do you _want_ me to hurt you?"

"… No…"

"Then don't start." Madara didn't answer, but the Senju then realized the problem. Smiling softly, he pulled the Uchiha into a loose hug and kissed him tenderly. He then gently pushed the smaller man back down on the bed, hovering over him and removed his "pants".

Hashirama then grabbed the bottle of lubrication lying on the nightstand and began coating his fingers in it, Madara looking up at him with worried eyes through the thin fabric all the whole time, lips pouting.

He _really_ didn't want to get pierced, but then again; did he have a choice?

"Calm down you…" Hashirama soothed as soon he saw the younger man's face expression. "It won't be _that _bad."

"… How do you know?"

"… I don't." The Senju admitted, sweating. "But I have been told that the small pain there is quickly disappears, and then it's nothing but blind pleasure."

"… Mmm… I heard that somewhere too…" (Aka Izuna).

"Then let's try. Shall we?" Hashirama asked softly. When he received no answer, he decided to take the matters in his own hands. He lifted the Uchiha's hips and added the first finger, Madara cringing at the pain. "Can I continue?" Hashirama asked cautiously.

"… Mm-hmm…"

Allowance given, the Senju continued with what he was doing, pushing in the second finger. Madara gave a low hiss at that, but didn't stop his-soon-to-be-seme nonetheless. Hashirama quickly added the third digits, and then began scissoring them around, searching for the special spot. Madara groaned at the feeling, squirming uncomfortably.

"… Ngh…"

"Try to relax…" The Senju soothed. Madara stiffened right away. He then gave his boyfriend a pointed look.

"_Don't_ treat me like I'm some kind of helpless little _uke_ that doesn't know anything about _sex_. I am a damn dominant person that just somehow magically weird enough ends up on the bottom anyways. So, quit it!"

Hashirama looked surprised at him at first, but he quickly shook it off, and then ran a hand through the raven's thick messy hair comfortably.

"I know, 'Dara… I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

"Are you ready to move on?"

"… Hn."

The Senju nodded, before going back to what he was doing just a second ago. Madara too kept on squirming and grimacing at the pain, until -

"Shit…!" he hissed, grabbing the sheets. "Was that… prostate…?"

"Mmm, yes." Hashirama smiled-smirked, before touching the same spot again, which made his Uchiha groan again. He then pulled the fingers back out and removed his own pants. All naked, he grabbed hold on the Uchiha's hips and was just about to push himself in, when -

"… W-wait…!" Madara yelled, and squirmed into a defensive position. Hashirama looked surprised down at him. "… Can't we… Can't we… um… I'm not… I'm not sure that…"

"…"

"… Could we postpone this? I mean… I won't mind… Actually, I won't at all…"

"…"

"I… I won't mind staying an ass-virgin!" Madara finally got past his lips, which resulted in the Senju staring dumbfounded at him. "… I mean… um… W-who needs sex anyways? It's not like… it's the important part of a relationship… right?"

"…" Hashirama continued staring at him for a few seconds, but then sighed and ran a hand trough his hair. "… I've waited a long time and I guess… that I can continue on waiting, but you know; it's going to happen sometime."

"…"

"I promise to stop, if you decide otherwise." Hashirama reassured, while cupping the Uchiha's left chin, caressing it. Madara bit his lip, debating with himself.

"… Okay." he then mumbled softly, knowing the Senju had a point.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's do it…" Hashirama smiled down at him.

"Really?" Madara nodded. The Senju's smile stayed in place, as he grabbed the smaller man's hips and pulled him all close, penis touching its destination. He then smiled reassuringly down at the Uchiha, before pushing himself in, and had Madara been a lesser man, he would have screamed in pain. Instead, he grabbed the sheets tightly and desperately tried to strangle the whines that threatened to escape.

The Senju had to fight as well. He had to suppress the many sounds of pleasure that threatened to escape his throat.

"Shit, you're tight…!" he finally groaned. It was a way too difficult a fight to win. Madara opened his eyes and glared at him.

"Tight? You're the one that's big!" he snapped annoyed, protecting his pride. But it really was true… The Senju really was big! Their many attempts on third base and foreplay had taught him that fact.

Hashirama couldn't resist smirking slightly at the Uchiha's comment about his… holy place. He then turned his attention back on his boyfriend, who was at that point giving him a rather flat look. The Senju sweated slightly at first, but then cleared his throat.

"I think it'll be best if we start out slowly…" Madara gave him a pointed look, but it quickly turned annoyed and slightly embarrassed, when the Senju returned it and muttered: "What? You want me to be rough on you? That's all right, because it's no problem. _For me_."

"…"

"Changed your mind?"

"…" Madara nodded gloomily. "Mmmn…"

"Good…" Hashirama cooed. He then grabbed a piece of fabric from the bedside table. "Here." Madara gave him a dumbfounded look, which said: what-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-use-that-for? The Senju shook his head amused. "I thought it might be a good idea to cover your eyes. Accidents coursed by your Sharingan have already occurred, after all…"

Madara couldn't… argue with that, but that didn't mean he liked the thought of being all vulnerable and incapacitated… Especially not when being in a room with a Senju.

But… he didn't exactly have any choice, did he?

Growling mischievously, he grabbed the long smooth crimson red fabric. It was unbelievable soft! Maybe it was silk? Sighing, he placed the middle part on his eyes and tied the ends together on the back of his head.

"So… what now?" he asked slightly casually, looking from side to side, blindly. Hashirama couldn't resist chuckling at the question. It seemed like the role-shifting pulled slightly on the Uchiha's experience.

"I guess I'll start moving." Madara swallowed nervously, but nodded anyways. Hashirama smiled and grabbed the Uchiha's hand, kissing it, and then began moving his hips slowly back and forth. Madara whined at the first moves, but he quickly pulled himself together and bit his lip instead, strangling the "cries".

'_Fuck it hurts…! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! __**Fuck**__!'_ he cursed over and over on the inside. _'W-what pain…!' _

Now he understood why the uke always clutched desperately to their seme. The pain was unbearable! How the hell was he supposed to relax? Or move to meet Hashirama's thrust? And the biggest question of them all; _how the hell was he supposed to enjoy it_?

"Just try to relax." Hashirama cooed, having read the Uchiha's thoughts. "It'll be over soon." Madara gave him a flat look.

"Hey…! No cock in your ass, no opinion!" he spat. The Senju couldn't help grimacing slightly.

"Right… Sorry." he apologized, but he received no answer. Knowing the Uchiha, he decided to just take the matters in his own hands and began moving again, groaning softly at the tight pleasure.

Madara, however, grabbed the sheets roughly, and grunted for each trust. The Senju saw it and kissed him roughly in attempt to take the Uchiha's mind of the pain. Madara moaned softly as the Senju's tongue played with his own, but quickly pulled back for air nonetheless.

"You're in d-deep…" he then gasped, when realizing the pain had somehow disappeared while kissing. The Senju smiled and nuzzled his uke's cheek with his nose.

"Mmm…"

"T-think you can go deeper…?" The Senju looked bewildered at him for second, but then smirked and leaned in, licking the shell of his ear. Madara shuddered.

"Anything for you…"

With that "purred"; he grabbed the Uchiha's legs, threw them over his strong shoulders and speeded up. The new position and rhythm did the work; the combination made the Uchiha groan and squirm uncontrollably beneath him, and see stars each time the Senju reached his prostate.

And then the wonderful part of it all happened;

"H-hah… ahh… ahh… _Hashiramaaaa_!" Madara moaned loudly, coming all over their stomachs. The Senju trusted a few more times before too reaching nirvana, and falling exhaustedly down on top of his uke.

Several minutes later, he pulled out and threw himself exhausted down on the bed beside the younger male. Madara, meanwhile, groaned rather annoyed at the new empty feeling. Damn Senju…!

Hashirama, who was everything but annoyed, couldn't help smiling, exhausted, at the Uchiha's cuteness.

His deep black spiky hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead, and his chest rose and fell in quick movements, as he panted harshly and fought to gain control over his breathing as he had done so many times before.

He chuckled. The Uchiha was just way too cute for his own good…

Acting on impulse, he reached out an arm and was just about to sneak it around the raven's slim waist to pull him close and all, but then remembered that Madara hated such acts of devotion. Well, unless he was the one wanting/"asking" for them.

Hashirama frowned at the thought of not holding his Uchiha all close after sex and decided to take the chance no matter the consequences. Having taken his choice, the Senju outstretched his arm towards Madara again, but this time he placed it just above the younger man's head.

Madara glanced at him with a tired eyebrow raised in an asking manner. Hashirama smiled invitingly.

"Feel free to use my arm as pillow."

"…" Madara eyed him warily for a few seconds, contemplating, but then rolled towards the older male nonetheless, and bonelessly rested his head on his chest. Hashirama was surprised at the devoted action, but he quickly shook it off and sneaked his strong arm tightly around the raven's slim waist, pulling him all close.

Madara let out a content sigh.

"So…" Hashirama asked, stroking his uke's chin soothingly. "What do you think?"

"… Not bad..."Madara mumbled quietly, wincing slightly at the touch. "Not bad at all…"

"So, we're all good? You're content with the roles?" he asked with hope clear in his voice. But Madara shook his head, disappointing.

"… No, it felt… _weird_ being dominated… " Hashirama raised an eyebrow, but then smiled and stroked the Uchiha over the hair/head.

"You can take all the time you need."

Madara didn't answer. He just stared up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Hashirama stayed silent as well, and watched his Uchiha contemplating with himself, all the while hoping for an answer.

But he received none.

Realizing that, he titled his Uchiha's head towards him, and traced said beauties lips gently with one of his thumbs. Madara glanced at him though tired eyes.

The Senju chuckled yet again at his exhaustion and cuteness, but then remembered something important;

"I have a surprise for you." Madara raised an eyebrow.

"For me?"

The Senju nodded, before grabbing his pants from the floor, and taking something out of the left pocket. It was a small blue box. Madara studied it with a raised eyebrow, but it was curious nonetheless.

"What is…?" he trailed off, as the Senju smiled and opened the box to reveal its content to his curious onyx eyes. He felt his head cloud with confusion as he stared at the present. "… What's this about? Are you _proposing_?" Hashirama looked surprised at him, but then shook his head with a small amused smile.

"No, no, 'Dara." he reassured. "Not yet at least. But it _would_ have been our three-month anniversary today though, if… yeah…." Madara felt his head spin.

"Oh my god…" he moaned, clutching his head. He had never, _never_ felt more pathetic. "… We were together for three months without screwing at least _once_?"

Hashirama frowned at the Uchiha's attitude.

"It doesn't matter now. It's all in the past." Madara was about to protest, but the Senju cut him off with a finger on the lips. "Take a better look; I know you'll love it." Madara raised a small eyebrow, but did as told nonetheless.

It was a crystal. A shiny light green* crystal shaped like a long thick square with a silver ball on each side, tied up in a chain made of black leather.

It was _beautiful_.

Madara looked surprised up at the Senju, especially when realizing that he had seen it somewhere else before, somewhere _familiar_.

And then it him.

"Inst… inst this an inherit?" Hashirama nodded. "… T-to me? Even after all this? _Really_?"

"Here, let me." Hashirama offered, reaching out a hand. Madara took a quick glance at the present, not wanting to let of it, but decided to hand it over nonetheless.

Hashirama smiled and seated himself down behind the raven, tying the jewellery around his neck. He then turned Madara around in his seat, making him face him again. He smiled pleased at the sight, touching the jewellery shortly.

"It suits you perfectly. You're beautiful."

Madara felt blood stream to his cheeks and quickly turned his attention back on the jewellery again, hiding his face. He then looked up at the Senju with soft onyx eyes.

"I love it… Thank you." he whispered just as softly. The Senju really was _romantic_. Hashirama smiled in return.

"You're welcome."

He then titled the Uchiha's head back gently, and brought his lips to his. Madara quickly broke it and looked surprised at him. He then smirked playfully.

"What? You want a quickie _**now**_?" he asked somehow eagerly, grasping the Senju's biceps. Hashirama sweat dropped at the Uchiha's attitude (even though he was right). "Okay, but I want to be seme this time." he grinned, before attacking the Senju's mouth.

Hashirama rolled his eyes softly.

It seemed like the old sex-obsessed Madara was back.

***I know it's originally blue, but I jut felt that this colour would suit both their skin colours better. I felt that the light blue would might actually be too… **_**light**_** against Madara's pale skin… **

**Anyways… I hope you enjoyed reading it! ;3**

**Please review? ;) **

**HashiMada all the way! ;D**


End file.
